fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Health-o-ween (The Infiniteers)
(NOTE: Not to be confused with another Health-o-ween, an episode of Crash & Bernstein) Health-o-ween is the Halloween episode of ANC's The Infiniteers. Plot The first Health-o-ween makes Angelica scared and run for ghosts, vampires, mummies, OH MY! Transcript It's Halloween in Blossom Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Blossom Land Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Blossom Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Angelica, dressed as a mummy is walking. And then she sees a chainsaw. Lady Frightmare: "Hey! Who are you calling chainsaw?" (coils around the chainsaw and throws it into a hay pile) Angelica: "I wonder if we meet some familiar faces." Lady Frightmare growls angrily at Angelica, making her nervous. Angelica: "Oh, nevermind. Hehe." Ruby Kurosawa, dressed as a policewoman, walks over to the girls. Ruby: Hey girls! Everything alright? Angelica: Yeah. Ruby: Awesome! You're probably the scariest people on the block! See you at the show. Ruby walks away and cringes at the girls, revealing her two-facedness. Before Angelica can look, the contest begins. Simon: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Halloween contest! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with Lala, Yuni, Nodoka, Chiyu, Hinata and the Grand Duke. Let's get our haunt on! They walk passed Flora from Winx Club, dressed as a nurse, Yoko Littner from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, dressed as a fairy, Shantae, dressed as a princess, Xena the Warrior Princess, dressed as a chef, Contessa, dressed as a maid and Giganta from Justice League Unlimited, dressed as a cowgirl. Yoko: "Why you little!" They walk passed Haruhi Suzumiya, dressed as Giga Mermaid. Angelica: (growls) "I will make this festival myself!" Lady Frightmare: "Not in a million years!" Haruhi: "Let's dance!" They all danced through the night. Angelica: "Rocks!" Flora: Those aren't rocks... Xena: (shocked) "Flora!" Flora: (points to the TV) Guys! Look at this! The contest was on TV. Simon: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Halloween contest! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with Lala, Yuni, Nodoka, Chiyu, Hinata and the Grand Duke. Let's get our haunt on! First up, Stoowarb! Come up, Stoowarb! Angelica: (whispers into Contessa's ear) "Oh, Contessa..." (chuckles evilly) "Guess who..." As more people come, such as Mya, dressed as a musketeer, Aladdin's Genie, dressed as a samurai, Lilith, dressed as a harem dancer, Albedo from Overlord, dressed as a hula dancer, Cleopatra, dressed as a vampire lady and Giga Mermaid, dressed as Shantae. Contessa: "Wow, even your friends, Lilith and Mya are here." Yoko: "Whoa, Giga Mermaid, Cleopatra, Genie and Albedo are here too." Stoowarb, dressed as a butler, comes up to the stage. Yoshi, dressed as a demon, walks by. Albedo: "Even Yoshi is here too." Angelica: "And so is the icy baron himself." Winter Baron, dressed as an ice warlock, appears. Winter Baron: "Hmph, what do you want?" Angelica looks at Winter Baron, but gets knocked out by the chainsaw. Winter Baron: "Angelica!" Mya: "A chainsaw?! I hate that guy!" Chainsaw: "I'm a girl!" Albedo: Yeah! Flora: That’s our guy! Chainsaw: I said I'm a girl! A chainsaw hooks Mya to a light post. Albedo: "Now see here, ya'll dirty hag! You are not welcome here and I have my pals with me, so I strongly urge you to git...GIT ON OUT OF HERE!" Chainsaw: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old pirate!" Yoko: "If you don't want Halloween, go back to Dull world, or wherever you're from!" Haruhi pushes the button and the chainsaw get blasted out of the festival. Haruhi: "Happy Halloween Manic Kelly!" The scene switches to the chainsaw in the sky. Chainsaw: "Curse you, Haruhi!" Giganta: "What the?" Haruhi: "Genie, I now I'm fighting, but I can stop Manic Kelly." Genie: Really? Angelica: Nya wya nay! Cleopatra: (screams in agony) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot! What *dolphin chirp* genius brought a *dolphin chirp* chainsaw in a *dolphin chirp* path?! You *dolphin chirp* idiots!" This made everyone else shocked. Cleopatra: "...a whole lotta *dolphin chirp*, a heapin' helpin' of *dolphin chirp* and a boatload of *dolphin chirp*..." Haruhi: "No way..." Yoko: (shocked) "Cleopatra!" Cleopatra: (realizes what she said in embarrassment and sweatdrops) "Uh-oh. I said a bad word. I guess this means the icy baron gets to take the chainsaw off early." (laughs sheepishly) Winter Baron: "Remember a pumpkin carving contest?" Cleopatra: "Yeah?" Winter Baron takes the chainsaw off of him. Haruhi: "It was all Manic Kelly's fault!" Now the festival begins to become spookier and spookier. Shantae then transform into a vampire resembling red eyes, black hair and vampiric clothing as she hisses at Angelica. Angelica: "Ugh! That genie is here!" Winter Baron, wearing a white bedsheet over his head with eye holes on it to make him look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as Angelica snickers. Angelica: "Hey, winter head, you look much better like a sheet head!" (laughs) Winter Baron: I am not a sheet head! The others chuckle as well as Winter Baron glares at Angelica. Winter Baron: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this." Cleopatra takes out toilet paper and puts it on, making her look like a mummy. Cleopatra: "What?" Angelica: "Whoa, even Cleopatra is dressed as me?" Cleopatra: "And you're dressed as a real mummy, so you're good." Winter Baron: Turn it into a cloak or something. The white bedsheet turns into a cloak magically. Angelica: Who did that? Cleopatra: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over the chainsaw and falls) "Guess who..." Winter Baron: "Guess who what?" Cleopatra: "BOO!" Genie, Giganta, Mya, Flora, Shantae, Xena, Contessa, Yoko, Winter Baron, Giga Mermaid and Albedo: (scream) "AAAAAH!" Lilith: What is going on! Haruhi: I don’t know but there’s a saw chained to the ground is anyone listening!? Ruby comes in and sees everyone being terrified over Cleopatra. Ruby: So, it’s a mummy you’re worried about? Everyone nods. Ruby takes off the disguise, revealing Cleopatra. Ruby: No need to worry, it’s just Cleopatra. Cleopatra: I’m listening. Later... Yoko: This is so fun! Giganta: Yeah, I know! Genie: No more spooky stories, no more mysteries! Haruhi: We can't guarantee that. Angelica: Be we can guarantee... All: A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A pumpkin laughs in the distance. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Episodes about vampires Category:Originally aired on ANC Category:Specials referring to Halloween by a different name